Tell me Goodbye
by Alone Luzveell
Summary: Arthur y Alfred estan felices juntos...pero de la nada el Inglés rompe la relación ¿Qué paso? Pésimo Sumary denle una oportunidad plz!


Tell me Goodbye

_Sí, al fin me he dado cuenta, que no soy nada sin ti._

_Estaba tan equivocado, perdóname._

Nos conocemos desde hace tanto que se me hace imposible saber ya cuanto tiempo, hemos compartido nuestras vidas, compartiendo sentimientos, placeres y deseos. Durante un tiempo nos distanciamos, ese tiempo para mí fue insoportable, las ganas de verte y abrazarte, me costó recuperar tu confianza, pero a pesar de todo sabía que me querías tanto como yo a ti. Al recuperarla ya no te dejaba, pues no iba a permitir que estuvieras solo de nuevo, porque sé que lo odias y que te sientes solo aún cuando siempre hay gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y me incluyo, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

_Mi corazón se rompe como las olas._

_Mi corazón tiembla como el viento._

_Mi amor se desvanece como el humo._

_Imposibles de borrar como un tatuaje._

_Suspiro profundo, mientras el suelo tiembla._

_En mi corazón solo el polvo se acumula (di adiós)._

Ese día me pediste que nos encontráramos en el café de siempre, yo con gusto acepte y al llegar, ya estabas allí, lucías nervioso demasiado lo cual me preocupo. Me saludaste pero mantenías tu mirada en la mesa como si hubiese algo muy interesante allí. Pasaron 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, escondías tu mirada esmeralda bajo tu rubia cabellera lo cual hacía que me impacientara mucho más, suspiré.

**-Arthur, ¿Para qué me llamaste? Si no me tienes nada que decir, me voy**- exclamé al tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento, reaccionaste y me detuviste.

**-Espera, yo tengo que decirte algo importante- **te miré esperando que continuaras, no entendía de que iba todo eso y sinceramente me estaba asustando **-Alfred, ya no quiero seguir a tu lado-** esas palabras me dejaron frío, no supe cómo reaccionar.

Admiré tu rostro esperando que te rieras y dijeras que había sido una mentira, una vil broma y me besarías como me encanta que lo hagas pero no fue así. Sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo en un solo instante, ¿Por qué?

**-Mientes ¿verdad? Dime que es una broma-** pedí mirándote con dolor, no quería que todo acabase así, no quería.

**-No es así, yo no estoy bromeando-** esa mirada decidida me indicaba que era cierto, era el fin de nuestra relación, di un paso adelante para acercarme y te alejaste **-Yo, ya no te amo-** murmuraste antes de darte media vuelta y salir del lugar dejándome solo y hundido en mis pensamientos.

_Si, pensé que no sería capaz de vivir ni un sólo día sin ti_

_Pero extrañamente conseguí vivir más de lo que esperaba._

_No respondiste nada cuando llore a gritos "te extraño"._

_Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora es inútil._

Me sentía débil en esos momentos, aún no lo comprendía y realmente me negaba a creer que enserio habías dejado de amarme. No te detuve en aquel momento porque no pude pero las veces que quise hablar contigo, me evitabas haciendo más grande mi dolor quemando lentamente mi alma. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Piensas en mí? ¿Fue un juego y nada más? Uno en el que salí perdiendo, en el que mi corazón se hizo pedazos, me lo pregunte muchas veces y llegue a una sola conclusión. Tienes alguien más.

_Esa persona que está a tu lado, ¿Alguna vez te hizo llorar?_

_Cariño ¿Aún puedes verme? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?_

_Estoy preocupado, siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme intentando arreglar algo._

_Pase largas noches solo, tratando de borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces._

Te miro de lejos ¿Cómo sonríes así? Como si nada hubiera pasado, fingiendo que todo está bien cuando esa no es la realidad. Estoy cada vez peor, no me reconozco a mí mismo y eso no se qué hacer si tú no estás aquí, hazte responsable, aparece de la nada, bésame y di que me amas. Quiero sentir nuevamente tu aroma, tu piel, ver cómo te sonrojas cuando te robo un beso o te abrazo, quiero que me muestres esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes.

_No mires atrás y sólo vete, no me busques más, solo sigue tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los momentos felices._

_Puedo soportarlo de alguna forma, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera _

_Tú debes ser feliz a pesar de todo, día a día tu amor desvanece._

_Oh__Girl__I cry__, __I cry_

_You're my all say goodbye._

Pasan los días y no me hablas, haces como si yo no existiera. Ya no hay mensajes de texto o llamadas en mi contestadora diciéndome que tengo que ser más organizado y preguntando porque no estoy en la casa, ya nada es lo mismo, me siento vacío, deje de llamarte ya no quiero seguir insistiendo, creo que el héroe se dará por vencido.

Parezco alma en pena, me lo han dicho demasiado, dicen que tengo que volver a ser el mismo de antes, reírme de todo y decir las idioteces de siempre, eso quisiera pero saber que aunque lo haga tu atención no se va a dirigir hacia a mí, no le veo sentido comportarme de esa manera. Créeme que quisiera dejarlo todo atrás, salir corriendo y ver si puedo escapar de tanto dolor.

_Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle._

_Sigue tu camino y haz de cuenta que no nos vemos._

_Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos pasados,_

_Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto._

No lo soporte más, tengo derecho a saber la razón, saber porque todo acabo, haré el último intento antes de darme por vencido. Llegué a tu casa y luego de casi hacer estallar el timbre te dignaste a abrir, te sorprendiste y yo aproveche eso para tomarte de las muñecas y entrar acorralándote contra la pared.

**-¿Qué…Qué demonios crees que haces? Suéltame-** te removiste intentado zafarte de mi agarre. No te lo permití, no te me ibas a escapar.

**-¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?-** mi voz sonaba seria y decidida, no me iba a echar para atrás.

**-Te lo dije ¡Ya no te amo!-** me gritaste, no te creo o no quiero hacerlo, apreté mi agarre en tus muñecas y te quejaste.

Acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y cerraste los ojos con fuerza, deseando que me detuviera pero no lo iba a hacer, necesitaba sentir tus labios, besarte hasta que el aire se me acabara, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien me agarro por los hombros y me alejo de forma brusca de ti obligándome a soltarte. Me voltee y me lleve la grata sorpresa de saber quién era.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Francis-** pregunte mirándole enojado, lo odiaba en parte ya que era demasiado cercano a ti, eso me ponía celoso.

**-Eso no te incumbe Alfred, es más ¿Qué te crees que hacías?-** su voz sonaba molesta pero no me importaba, lo que me hizo sentir como una basura fue ver cómo te acercabas a él y este te abrazaba como lo solía hacer yo antes.

Me enojé, estaba celoso, no me gustaba, detestaba que estuvieras tan cerca de alguien que no fuera yo, al parecer el francés lo noto y me miro con un rostro triunfante a lo cual apreté con fuerza mis puños, como lo odio.

**-Te agradecería que te fueras-** fruncí el seño ante sus palabras ¿Quién se crees?

**-Tú no me das ordenes y no me voy hasta no terminar mi conversación con Arthur-** te apego más a su cuerpo, estaba ardiendo sentía mi sangre hervir.

**-Él no tiene nada que hablar contigo, ustedes terminaron y él ahora es mi pareja-** ahora si sentí que no me quedaba alma en el cuerpo y que estaba vacío por dentro.

Te miré esperando que dijeras que no era cierto, simplemente desviaste la mirada agarrándote con más fuerza a la camisa de Francis, los mire con rabia, así que me dejaste simplemente por irte con ese francés imbécil.

**-Ya veo…bien, entonces sigan con su estúpida vida amorosa-** te miré por última vez para luego darme media vuelta, lo mejor sería irme de allí.

**-Espera…Alfred…-**

**-Arthur ya no quiero volver a verte, es mejor que me vaya-**

**-Solo estas dolido por lo que terminamos, pero entiende yo…-** no te deje seguir hablando ya que no quería escuchar lo que ibas a decir, me fui corriendo.

_Que siempre seas feliz con él, así yo no cambiare de parecer._

_Llévate bien con el cómo lo hacías conmigo así no me arrepentiré de nada._

_Deberías ser tan clara como el cielo azul, como esa nube blanca,_

_Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

Luego de aquello me distancié, me encerré en mi casa y no pensaba salir, saberte en los brazo s de ese Francés me hacía sentir miserable, el sonido del timbre me obligo a abrir la puerta.

**-Hello Brother-**

**-Matthew… ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Pensé…que estaba bien si…te visitaba…-**

**-Claro que si…pasa-**

No era que me extrañase la visita de mi hermano pero no era muy normal, estuvimos charlando un poco y en ningún momento tratamos ese tema que me ponía tan mal. Tú. Realmente Matthew sabe cuando aparecer, la hora de que se fuera llego, nos despedimos tranquilamente y yo volví al sofá a ver televisión.

_No mires atrás y sólo vete, no me busques más, solo sigue tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los momentos felices._

_Puedo soportarlo de alguna forma, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera._

_Tú debes ser feliz a pesar de todo, día a día tu amor desvanece._

Dormí toda la noche, extrañamente en calma, al despertar noté que ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, me levanté y tome una ducha, me puse ropa de salir, pensaba dar un paseo, tome mi teléfono móvil y la cartera. Salí de casa y me dispuse a dar un paseo por el parque, ya estaba por llegar cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me hizo detenerme para responder.

¿Hola?

Brother…ti-tienes…que venir

¿Qué pasa Matthew? ¿Estás llorando?

Alfred, Arthur…Arthur esta…

El teléfono se me cayó de las manos y solo atiné a correr a tu casa, tenía que verte, no creía lo que me había dicho Matthew por teléfono, no quería creerlo.

_Espero que tu corazón se sienta aliviado (por favor olvídame, sigue tu vida)_

_Esas lágrimas se secarán algún día, si (transcurriendo día a día)_

_Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido._

_Espero que entierres nuestra promesa,_

_De estar juntos por siempre._

Corría tan rápido como me daban las piernas, tenías que llegar, vi tu casa a lo lejos y corrí aún más rápido, al llegar abrí la puerta de forma abrupta llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban dentro, vi a mi hermano el cual lloraba, algunos de nuestros amigos y compañeros de la universidad.

**-¿Dónde está? Díganme que es una mentira ¡Díganmelo!- **pregunté agitado mirándolos, ellos desviaron la mirada y solo uno se acerco.

**-Alfred, tienes que comprenderlo…- **Gilbert lucía triste, inclusive se notaba que había estado llorando.

**-No, no tiene que ser una mentira…-** le mire suplicante mientras sentías las cálidas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

Camine lentamente subiendo las escaleras mirando al pasillo de forma vacía, miré la puerta de tu habitación y antes de entrar me encontré con Francis, le mire con las lágrimas en mis ojos a lo que él solo bajo la mirada y tomo mi mano entregándome algo, una anillo.

**-Perdóname por mentir. Arthur, realmente te ama mucho-** sus palabras llegaron profundo a mí, todo había sido mentira, él nunca estuvo con Arthur.

Apreté el anillo en mi puño y pase por un lado del otro rubio abriendo la puerta de tu habitación, y allí estabas en la cama, parecías dormir, me acerqué con lentitud y caí de rodillas aún lado de la cama, tome tu mano mientras lloraba abiertamente.

_No mires atrás y sólo vete, no me busques más, solo sigue tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los momentos felices._

_Puedo soportarlo de alguna forma, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera _

_Tú debes ser feliz a pesar de todo, día a día tu amor desvanece._

No paro de gritar, siendo que se me desgarra la garganta pero solo puedo hacer y llorar, pedirte que regreses aunque no pasara, quiero que vuelvas, que me regañes y que estés aquí conmigo. Entre Gilbert y Antonio me intentan calmar, yo termino llorando como un niño en sus brazos. Te miro, ahora lo entiendo, no me dejaste porque ya no me amaras ni tampoco porque estabas con alguien más sino porque deseabas protegerme. Alcé el rostro con la mirada perdida, solo espero que no encontremos en algún momento.

Oh girl I cry, cry

You're my all, say goodbye, bye

Oh my love don't lie, lie

You`re my heart, say goodbye.

**Te ****Amo****. Arthur.**


End file.
